


Where to now? [podfic]

by epaulettes, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), litrapod (litra)



Category: Ex-Heroes - Peter Clines
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Superheroes, cannon memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Madelyn wakes up in a strange car, then the car starts talking to her.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Where to now? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where to now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796743) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title:** Where to now?  
**Fandom:** Ex-Heroes  
**Author:** Litra  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra), JinkyO, and epaulettes  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 10:39  
**Summary:**

> Madelyn wakes up in a strange car, then the car starts talking to her. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796743)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/where%20to%20now.mp3)


End file.
